Rai Vol 3 1
| Series = Rai | Volume = 3 | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = — | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation VALIANT FIRST begins in force this May with an all-new vision of the future in RAI #1 – a new monthly series from comics superstars Matt Kindt and Clayton Crain! The year is 4001 A.D. – led by the artificial intelligence called “Father,” the island nation of Japan has expanded out of the Pacific and into geosynchronous orbit with the ravaged Earth below. With billions to feed and protect, it has fallen to one solitary guardian to enforce the law of Father’s empire – the mysterious folk hero known as Rai. They say he can appear out of nowhere. They say he is a spirit…the ghost of Japan. But when the first murder in a thousand years threatens to topple Father’s benevolent reign, Rai will be forced to confront the true face of a nation transformed…and his own long-lost humanity… Welcome to New Japan. Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Villains: * * ** PT-loving Raddie Other Characters: * Constable / Scale-Cop * * Kappa * Lula Lee's father * Lula Lee's mother * ** Med PTs ** Personal PTs *** * Locations: * ** *** Sector 1855 **** VR Brothel ***** Room 01812 *** Sector 2555 **** Blackwater ***** Sushi Bar *** Sector 2998 *** Sector 3001 **** War Corridor *** Sector 3008 *** Sector 3507 *** Sector 3508 *** Sector 4001 **** Top of Japan ***** The Cherry Blossom Tree * * Items: * Peep-Mail * Vid Scroll 22 ** Spylocke: Spacefall (released 3899) ** Spylocke: Deadeyes (released 3901) ** Spylocke: War on Terra (released 3902) Vehicles: * Positron Metra Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: ** Regular: (A/Plus/2nd/3rd/4th/Gold) ** Variants: (B), & ©, (D), Blank Cover ** Incentives: (1:10), (1:20), & Raul Allen (1:75) ** Exclusives: (Borderlands/SC), (CCC), (Graham/C2E2), (Hastings), (Midtown), (Mile High) * Editors: , (associate) * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Notes * This issue is reprinted in the collected edition Rai: Welcome to New Japan. It was also reprinted as a "One Dollar Debut" issue in . Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:Rai Vol 3 1.jpg|'Cover A' by Clayton Crain Rai Vol 3 1 Hitch Variant.jpg|'Cover B' by Bryan Hitch Rai Vol 3 1 Segovia Variant.jpg|'Cover C' by Stephen Segovia & Romulo Fajardo Jr. (as ROM) Rai Vol 3 1 Allen Variant.jpg|'Cover D' by Raul Allen Rai Plus Edition Vol 3 1.jpg|'Plus Edition Cover' by Clayton Crain Rai Vol 3 1 Evans Variant.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Khari Evans Rai Vol 3 1 Hairsine Variant.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Trevor Hairsine Rai 001 2014 cvrVRI-75 Aja Allen.jpg|'1:75 Retailer Incentive Cover' by David Aja & Raul Allen Rai 001 2014 cvrVar Blank.jpg|'Blank Cover' Rai 001 2014 cvrVEx Gold Crain.jpg|'Gold Edition' by Clayton Crain Rai Vol 3 1 2nd Printing.jpg|'Second Printing' by Clayton Crain Rai 001 2014 cvrRP3 Crain.jpg|'Third Printing' by Clayton Crain Rai 001 2014 cvrRP4 Crain.jpg|'Fourth Printing' by Clayton Crain Rai 001 2014 cvrVRE Borderlands Perez.jpg|'Borderlands & SC Comicon Variant Cover Retailer Exclusive Cover' by Pere Perez Rai 001 2014 cvrVRE CCC Jones.jpg|'Cards Comics and Collectibles Retailer Exclusive Cover' by J.G. Jones Rai 001 2014 cvrVRE C2E2 Andrasofszky.jpg|'Graham Crackers/C2E2 Retailer Exclusive Cover' by Kalman Andrasofszky Rai 001 2014 cvrVRE Hastings Grace.jpg|'Hastings Retailer Exclusive Cover' by Sina Grace Rai 001 2014 cvrVRE Midtown Rossmo.jpg|'Midtown Comics Retailer Exclusive Cover' by Riley Rossmo Rai 001 2014 cvrVRE MileHigh Dekal.jpg|'Mile High Comics Retailer Exclusive Cover' by Jeff Dekal 2014-10 ODD RAI 001 COVER CRAIN.jpg|'One Dollar Debut' (October 2014) by Clayton Crain One Dollar Debut Rai Vol 1 1.jpg|'One Dollar Debut' (January 2016) by Clayton Crain Textless Cover Art Rai Vol 3 1 Textless.jpg|'Cover A Textless' by Clayton Crain Rai Vol 3 1 Hairsine Variant Textless.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by Trevor Hairsine Rai 001 2014 cvrVRE MileHigh Dekal Textless.jpg|'Mile High Comics Retailer Exclusive Cover Textless' by Jeff Dekal Panels Lula Lee Rai-v3-1 001.jpg Lula Lee Rai-v3-1 002.jpg Rai X Rai-v3-1 001.jpg Rai X Rai-v3-1 002.jpg Rai X Rai-v3-1 003.jpg Rai X Rai-v3-1 004.jpg Spylocke Rai-v3-1 001.jpg Spylocke Rai-v3-1 002.jpg Spylocke Rai-v3-1 003.jpg Related References External links